Kaunis
Kaunis was an artistic Ga-Matoran fisherwoman who loved music. Timeline Pre-BZPRPG *Kaunis receives a Le-Koro flute and grows attached to it. Arc 2 *Chapter 1 **Kaunis meets Colx in Le-Koro while getting her flute fixed and has an inspiring discussion with him. *Chapter 2 **In Ga-Koro, Kaunis encounters "The forerunner" and helps him. **The two go to Ta-Koro to enact a sabotage plan against the Piraka. **A fight breaks out **Kaunis is killed by Avak. Biography Pre-BZPRPG Kaunis worked as a fisherwoman most of her life. At some point she received a flute during a trip to Le-Koro and grew very attached to it, starting to playing it often and learning musical skills. She discovered her musical talent and became a part-time street musician. Fixing the Flute One day Kaunis left to Le-Koro to get her flute fixed, but decided to stay in the village for a while after that. She met up with a Skakdi named Colx and had a deep discussion with him, which inspired her. She eventually left again to play in Ta-Koro. She later returned to Ga-Koro. Journey with "The forerunner" One day Kaunis met a Toa named "The forerunner", who was stumbling around due to being poisoned. Kaunis called the Ga-Koro medics to restore him to health. Forerunner attempted to leave quietly and secretly after being healed, but Kaunis caught up to him and asked him various questions. The duo allied to track down two of the Piraka, Thok and Vezok, in Ta-Koro. While preparing to attack the Piraka clubhouse at the Ta-Wahi Beach, the duo was approached by "The Wanderer", Voulge and Crasaro. While Voulge and Crasaro quickly left for their own purposes, "The Wanderer" stayed with "The forerunner" to battle the Piraka. Afraid of the conflict that was due, Kaunis summoned a Kewa by playing her flute and took off into the air, viewing her allies from up above. Although determined not to get involved in the battle that took place below, Kaunis decided to provide her allies with a distraction by playing her flute to confuse the Piraka. This attracted attention to herself and she was forced to land beside The "forerunner", who had been injured. While trying to revive her friend, Kaunis was shot at by Avak and she landed in the sea, dying. Personality and Traits Kaunis was a very musical and artistic Matoran, who loved playing her flute. She was very good at it too and sometimes played at the village center of Ga-Koro. She could be very talkative at times, a trait she had learned during her many visits to Le-Koro. She acknowledged it and did her best to control it with strangers. Kaunis was also very curious, though not very brave. Flute Kaunis always carried her flute around with her. She held it in high value and refused to throw it away even if it got broken. Instead, she would take it to Le-Koro to be fixed by the Le-Matoran musicians. The flute could be used to call Kewa. Relationships Allies *Weta: Kaunis knew Weta because the Toa borrowed her a Gukko. *Colx: Kaunis met Colx at the Star-Bright Inn in Le-Koro and was intrigued by his strange appearance, sparking her to start a conversation with him. *Leah: Kaunis respected Leah for her deeds and the fact she was partly responsible for banishing Makuta. *"The forerunner": Kaunis was intrigued by the strange Toa and wants to know more about him. Complicated *"The Wanderer": Kaunis felt very nervous around him. *Voulge: Never knew how to act around him. *Crasaro: Didn't understand him. Enemies *Piraka: Due to Forerunner's plans against them. Quotes Trivia *Kaunis' theme song is Yo Quilero Bailar by Sonia and Selena (Spanish singers). *Kaunis was briefly part of Arc 1, with a different personality and appearance, but was dropped out very soon after her introduction. Many of her personality traits were given to Tuli in the new arc, while Kaunis herself was altered greatly. *Kaunis was taken into Arc 2 as a response to the death sentence of Surina and the Ga-Matoran character void she left behind. She was accordingly replaced by Lai Lai, yet another Ga-Matoran character after her death. External links *Kaunis' death Category:Matoran Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Musicians Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Lawful Good